[unreadable] The purpose of the "Charles Warren Workshop on Glycoconjugate Analysis" is to bring together experts in the field of carbohydrate structural analysis to discuss protocols currently in use. The aim of this conference is to provide researchers with sensitive and comprehensive analytical strategies that account for all aspects of oligosaccharide structure and the computational tools to support these methods. The goal of this conference is to bring unanimity to the diverse methodologies currently [unreadable] employed in carbohydrate sequencing. The growing needs for improved glycoconjugate structural analysis as well as automation of methods and high throughput analysis make open discussion among experts very timely and important. These discussions among experts in the discipline will hopefully lead to establishment of a working framework and course of action to bring uniformity to the goals and requirements of glycoconjugate structural analysis. To that end, four broad topics of discussion are proposed: detailed structure analysis, high throughput analysis, glycoproteomics and glycolipidomics, and bioinformatics. Discussion sessions will allow experts to compare and contrast different [unreadable] views and methodologies. From these discussions, it is hoped that a comprehensive strategy for carbohydrate sequencing can be formulated. This second workshop will precede the Carbohydrate Gordon Conference held in Tilton, NH a few miles north of the University of New Hampshire. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]